


Bounty of Nature

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I figured a few more salads couldn’t hurt.”





	Bounty of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 636 "bounty"

“Are you okay?” asked Bishop, squinting at McGee across the bullpen.

Her partner frowned. “Yeah. Why?”

“Because that’s your third salad this week.”

McGee sighed. “My annual physical is coming up and my cholesterol has been… well, I figured a few more salads couldn’t hurt.”

“Yeah?” said Bishop. “Cause you don’t really seem to be enjoying it.”

“What, this? How could I not love the bounty of nature?”

She snorted a laugh, and McGee’s serious expression cracked. “Okay,” he admitted, “maybe I’m overdoing it a little. How do you feel about burgers for lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds great,” his partner agreed.

THE END


End file.
